Unexpected
by Tibarn'Worshipper
Summary: Sometimes you're so happy that you do something without even thinking about it, only to regret it seconds later. Rebecca doesn't regret it. BillyRebecca


_**Yeah! It's Billy/Rebecca time!!! WOOOT!!!! Anyway, this was written to my absolute favorite Resident Evil couple. These two belong to each other!**_

_**I started playing Resident Evil 0 again, and I just had to write this. I also ordered the RE 0 novel! It should be coming in sometime this week. I can't wait!!**_

_**This was inspired by… nothing really. It was just something my tired brain came up with…**_

_**I'm thinking about adding another chapter… what do you guys think?**_

_**Disclaimer: Resident Evil, Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers, and the infected crows belong to their respective owners. All I own is this plot and the conversations. Oh, and I own Rebecca's little sister who will remain nameless.**_

You know how sometimes you get so happy that you do something without even realizing that you're actually doing it?

Rebecca Chambers had done this several times in her life. When she had learned that she was going to college early, she had picked up her little sister and spun her around the room. When she had graduated at the top of her class, she had gotten a week long vacation for her entire family in the Bahamas.

She never expected herself to have one of those moments in a zombie infested training facility while running for her life with a convict.

Really, it was odd how Fate worked.

Earlier that morning, if someone had told Rebecca that later that night she would end up attacked by zombies with a "murderer" at her side, Rebecca would have laughed her head off. She would have told them that even though she was a part of S.T.A.R.S., her life wasn't that exciting.

Yet here she was doing exactly that.

She and Billy were running through the halls of the Umbrella Training Facility, trying to escape from a flock of crows that had burst through the windows. Rebecca was breathing heavily and she felt the beginning of a stitch form on her side. While still running, Billy whipped out his gun and shot one of the birds down. The two passed the marble statue of the lady holding the scale and burst into the classroom. They hurriedly slammed the door shut and leaned their weight against it. The crows cawed in aggravation at their lost prey and after a few moments flew away.

Rebecca let out a breath and slid to the floor. Her gun fell out of her hand and landed with a _clang_ beside her. Billy kept standing but leaned heavily on the door for support. Both were breathing heavily and it wasn't until they caught their breath that they spoke.

"That was… close." Billy muttered, wiping the back of his hand against his forehead.

Rebecca nodded in reply, "I hate those things."

"Hm…" Billy glanced down at her with a bemused smile, "you strike me as a girl who loves animals, but, hey, maybe I'm wrong."

Rebecca gave him an exasperated look, "That's really bad humor, Billy. And I do like animals… as long as they aren't attacking me." she informed him.

"Whatever." Billy sat down next to her. They looked at each other, and Rebecca was surprised at how blue Billy's eyes were.

Billy's eyebrows furrowed. His hand came up and brushed underneath a cut on Rebecca's cheek, "You're hurt."

One of Rebecca's hands came up and covered the small cut, "It's nothing." She lied. In all honesty, that small cut hurt as much as if a zombie had bitten her. The raven's claws must have gotten her.

Billy frowned and moved her hand away, "It looks pretty deep," he commented as a trickle of blood poured out of the slashed skin. He tilted her chin up to get a better look, "Seriously, you might want to take care of it."

"Fine," Rebecca sighed. She opened her medical pouch and pulled out some Neosporin and a cotton ball.

"Here, let me." Billy offered, reaching for the cotton.

Rebecca opened her mouth to protest, but Billy cut her off. "The cut is on your face so you won't be able to see it." He explained, "It's best if I do it."

The medic reluctantly handed him the cotton and Neosporin. She closed her eyes and waited for him to begin. When he didn't, she cracked one of her eyes open and looked at him, "Well?"

Billy chuckled nervously, "Well the most medical training I ever got was how to put Neo on a Band-Aid," he gestured to the cotton ball, "and that's not a Band-Aid."

In spite of the situation they were in, Rebecca laughed. It was kind of cute how he didn't know what to do.

"Wipe the blood off with the cotton ball and then apply the Neosporin," Rebecca explained, "My bag doesn't have Band-Aids or rubbing alcohol, so we'll have to make do."

On the inside Billy smiled at the word "we". It seemed that Rebecca was finally warming up to him.

Following Rebecca's instructions, Billy gently wiped away the trail of blood on Rebecca's skin and pressed the cotton against the cut to the cut to stop the bleeding. When it stopped, he carefully squirted some Neosporin onto the tip of his finger and rubbed it onto the wound.

Rebecca, who had started to blush at Billy's closeness, was surprised that such a muscular man could have such a gentle touch. She resisted the urge to lean her cheek into his hand and instead counted the scuff marks on her shoes.

When Billy finished the first aid, Rebecca smiled up at him and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Billy said cheerily as he handed her back the supplies. There was a short silence in which the two of them simply stared into each other's eyes. Billy cleared his throat, "there's a door over there," he pointed to a set of double doors that had two sets of armor on either side, "I'm going to check it out."

Rebecca started to stand up to go with him, but Billy gently pushed her back down. "You stay here." He instructed.

"But…"

"No 'buts' about it, missy."

Rebecca rolled her eyes but stayed put. Billy crossed the classroom and cautiously opened the double doors. With a last wave at Rebecca, he vanished behind the wood.

Now that he was gone, Rebecca felt that she should have gone with him. Who knew what was on the other side of the door? The risk was too high.

Rebecca stood up but didn't walk forward. Billy was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Beside, what if he was sneaking past some zombie? If she just burst in the room, the zombie would probably go after her and then Billy would risk himself to save her. Not that Rebecca herself was defenseless, but Billy could be so _protective_ of her at times.

At this thought, Rebecca felt racked with guilt. When she had first met Billy, she had thought him to be nothing more than a murderer. But now that she had gotten to know him, she found that hard to believe. How could someone so caring, so protective ever kill a person, let alone twenty – three people? It didn't make sense to Rebecca. Last she checked, a person doesn't murder his transportation guards and then help an eighteen year old girl through zombie infested halls.

Billy was like a lighthouse to Rebecca. Without him she would be dead. He had saved her multiple times and had never complained that she slowed him down. Twice, she had woken up from a brief nap to find her head resting on her shoulder. And just now he had tended to her wound with the utmost care.

Rebecca's thoughts were interrupted by a cry and several gunshots.

The girl froze. _Oh no, Billy!_

Without a second shot she ran to the double doors. _Oh, please, please, please, please, let him be all right! Don't let him be hurt… or dead _she prayed. She reached the doors and yanked them open, not bothering to close them in her haste. She now stood in a narrow hallway. At her feet was a fresh puddle of blood. Bile made its way up Rebecca's throat. _Oh God. _She hesitantly followed the streaking trail of blood around a corner. The trail disappeared under a door. Rebecca reached out for the handle and slowly turned it to the left. The door swung open.

"Damn! That guy just wouldn't die!"

"Billy!" Rebecca shouted.

The former marine looked up from the zombie he had just killed, "Hey, Rebecca. Didn't I tell you-"

Rebecca missed everything he said. She was too relieved to see Billy alive and not lying dying on the floor like she had thought. Without thinking of what she was doing, she rushed forward, put her hands on either side of Billy's face, and kissed him on the lips.

Billy's eyes widened with shock as her lips pressed against his.

After two seconds, Rebecca drew back. The look of absolute relief slowly faded from her face as she realized what she had done. She took three steps backward and put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were as wide as Billy's.

Billy coughed nervously, "Well," he said, a small smile forming on his mouth, "I didn't think you missed me _that_ much."

"I… I'm… I mean….um…" Rebecca groped around for words. She didn't know what flustered her more: the fact that she had actually kissed Billy, or that she wanted to do it again… badly. What was worse, she didn't even regret what she had done. If she had to she would do it again.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, her voice weak and barely audible.

"You don't need to apologize." Billy said.

Rebecca looked up at him sharply. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's no crime to kiss someone," He said, "unless you intend on raping them." His voice grew mockingly serious, "You don't plan on raping me, do you?"

Rebecca slapped his arm, "Shut up!"

Billy rubbed his arm, "So what prompted you to come running after me?" he asked.

"Well, I heard you cry out and I got worried." Rebecca blushed, "I wanted to make sure that you weren't being killed by a zombie or something. Why did you yell anyway?"

"There was a zombie in the hall that I too care of with my knife." Billy explained, "I thought he was finished so I walked in here. Apparently, he still had some fight in him 'cause he dragged himself after me and grabbed my foot. I shot him to make sure he stayed dead."

"Oh." Rebecca felt kind of silly for her overreaction. "Sorry." She apologized again.

"Actually, your concern is touching." Their eyes met again; Billy's were sad. "It's been a while since someone actually wanted me alive."

Rebecca winced and tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind so she just put her hand on his arm.

"Anyway," The sadness disappeared from Billy's eyes, "we should get going. This is a pretty big place."

The brunette nodded in agreement, "Come on, partner." She flashed him a playful smile, "I'll take the lead."

As they walked back into the hallway, Billy pressed his pointer and middle finger to his lips._ I wonder what I could do to get her to kiss me again._

_**Aww, I finished. :(**__** Should I write another chapter? Come on, give me your thoughts. I'll probably end up doing so even if you beg me not to. XD**_

_**Billy is medically challenged. If he could mix herbs he'd be perfect. *sigh* But then no one would play as Rebecca. I probably would, because as all females know, males are lost without us!**_

_**What medicine kit doesn't have Band-Aids?! Rebecca's apparently. *starts singing the Band-Aid theme song***_

_**This was fun to write. :)**__** I'm in a good mood so… **_

_**I'M TAKING REQUESTS!!**__** Please keep the couple to Billy/Rebecca and **__**no smut**__**, please. Just tell me what you want in a review or send me a note. Also, don't be expecting me to be putting a lot of cussing in the fic either. I hate that sooo much. **_


End file.
